Herobrines Match
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: Herobrine not much people matched his power...yet Herobrine had met his match (rated T for Mild coarse language)
1. Chapter 1

Herobrine was about to destroy a village it was well protected but nothing he couldn't handle .This village in perticular was one of the villages of ender Herobrine hated endermen almost as muchas he hated humans . The village was strongly protected by endermen and Iron Golems .This village constantly bullied and stole from athor villages but Herobrine didnt Care he just wanted to regain strength and to do that he needed to kill. He jumped up from behind the hill he was hiding behind and his white pale eyes windened in surprise which was quite rare , the village was already destroyed the villagers were also unconscious he walked up to the half broken village and he saw a sign it read "I O U -PumpkinBandit" Herobrine thought it was a bad choice of name. But was annoyed he had compertision


	2. Steves first encounter

Steve was in the mine at the time he had just been raided by a ender village  
"ruddy ender villagers" He muttered under his breath.  
When he had finished mining he came back up but somthing was different there were sevral diamond blocks right infront of him he couldn't belive his eyes there was also a sign that read "your welcome -PumpkinBandit".  
Steve smiled there was somone else there wasn't alot of his kind around anymore sure there were villagers but they were different Steves kind were known as the wraud or as witches called them players. As soon as he had mined the diamond blocks he walked outside to find this PumpkinBandit.


	3. The Pumpkin Bandit

Vex opened the door he was wearing a black cloak with the hood down. Vex was the leader of Barxnill the top slavery town in all of minecraft Vex was a horrible man the slaves were treated with a crude amount of brutality. The slaves normally died of blood loss or pain Vex looked round watching the slaves overworked or punished a normal man would have felt remorse to these slaves But Vex wasn't a normal man he was evil pure evil. He was about to step from his doorway to the ground when he was pulled by the back of the collar and slammed him to the ground he tried to struggle but the person was stronger than him he looked up to see his attacker. He was a man judging by his body structure. Vex looked up to the attackers face he couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind a pumpkin strangely the pumpkin glowed through the mouth and eyes like a jack'o lantern. he also had a dark black metal.  
"you have pushed the limits of many poor people Vex so you will be punished" .  
Vex tried to scream for the guards but when he opened his mouth but nothing came out. So he resorted to the dagger he had in his belt he stabbed his right shin he smiled as it sank into the shin but his smiled died as the amour smallowed the dagger. Vex screamed a silent scream.  
"it is time for your punishment".  
The man's jack'o lantern eyes started glowing intensly than two streams of flames came out nobody heard Vex's scream


	4. The Fight

The news of Vex's death spread like wild-fire as soon as they found his black charred body every stone house in the village was filled with cowering people afraid of what might come bursting through the door. But the person who took the news worst was Herobrine. Herobrine was getting worried about this new threat not scared just worried about what he might do next so while he was digging his stone tunnels underground lit with redstone torches he saw an intense glow. Herobrine hated bright light he avoided as often as possible his pale white eyes glared and he turned around to see The Pumpkin Bandit.  
"Herobrine you have made you last mistake" threatened the Pumpkin Bandit  
"You really think you can hurt me" Said Herobrine grinning ... Then the flames hit him.  
Herobrine was flung through the earth the flames didn't breach his tough skin only left a large scorch mark. The Pumpkin Bandit walked towards Herobrine and kicked him checking if he was dead or unconcious.  
"So it's a fight you want" Herobrine growled.  
Herobrine raised his right hand and a glowing red sword with a black jewl encrusted gold handle materialized in his hand and Herobrine went to decapitate him but The Pumpkin Bandit ducked just missing the blade and materialized his own wepon. A silver warhammer round a meter long (sorry if you don't measure in meters) with a glowing blue handle. He swung the hammer at the left side of his ribs but to the Bandit's surprise Herobrine teleported behind him.  
"How about we take this outside" smirked Herobrine and gripped the Bandit's shoulder and telported them above the clouds "hope you can fly".  
Herobrine smiled as he watch the Pumpkin Bandit plummet to the ground as he floated their as by magic. The Pumpkin Bandit looked up at the grey sky his pumpkin face formed a frown there was lightning had been clear just a moment ago but forget about the sky he was falling to his death. His back started bulging like something wanted to come out then two glourious wings came out made completeley from flames and he flew up the Herobrine's level. The real fight was about to start.


End file.
